dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zatarra
"Don't touch me, I'm priceless." - Zatarra to Goten during the World Martial Arts Tournament Zatarra was born around 766 A.D. to the deceased Queen Hippolyta and her human mate, a wealthy and talented former World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Nead. She is the extremely beautiful princess of the Amazonian planet, Scythia, despite her being born on Earth, and is universally acknowledged as being the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. In addition to being excessively good-looking, Zatarra has an impressive, unparalleled level of strength (courtesy of her half-amazonian characteristics) greater than the first stage of Super Saiyan, but is continuously underestimated by the majority of her opponents as a result of her typical damsel in distress demeanor. Although her father is a very kind-hearted man regardless of his financial and social lineage, Zatarra regularly appears as persistant, head-strong, and has the strong tendency to act without thinking, often risking her life by crashing foward to protect the people that she cares for, which frequently ends up with her having to physically defend herself in dangerous situations. She becomes the love interest of Trunks during their teenage years and later on, his wife. She has a eminently high sense in fashion and is comparatively exertive in her femininity, generally prefering shopping over brawling and attending school. Zatarra is extremely confident in her ability to excel and is a natural genius despite the fact that she hardly ever makes it to school, and has a grade point average of 4.0 and an IQ of 180 as well as a tremendous power level of exactly 300,000. Growing up, her father became exceedingly over-protective of her well-being and absolutely prohibited her from fighting, choosing to take her mind off of combat by means of spoiling her with materialistic items, such as purchasing Zatarra her very own resort island as a surprise gift for her fifteenth birthday. However, despite her father's best efforts, Zatarra becomes immersed in the lifestyle that killed her mother, and has proved on numerous occassions that she is an exceptionally worthy and talented combatant. Early Biography Zatarra was raised without any knowledge in referral to her mother's authentic origin. As a youth, her constancy to speak without thinking would some times make her out to be insensitive, and her bossy, somewhat snooty and demanding attitude usually rubbed Trunks the wrong way, and despite their constant bickering (mainly as to who was in charge), as the years go by, Zatarra becomes surprisingly caring towards him and will openly yet reluctantly admit that she ginuinely appreciates his friendship. As a child, she felt abandoned by her workaholic father, whose top priority was ensuring that his daughter was financially set, and used her tough exterior to disguise her underlying insecurities. She expressed no interest in fighting up until the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament after befriending Goten and Trunks. From then on she becomes their ally, much to the dismay of her father, and displays her true strength, showing exceptional power that vaguely exceeds even Goku's, and rapidly increases her strength under the tutelage of Master Roshi as she gets older. Her mother died when she was only three-years-old after returning to her home planet where she reigned as Queen for more than seven decades. Zatarra's father tried desperately to raise his daughter into becoming a scholar, figuring that she would someday befall the same fate as Hippoylta. Similar to Trunks and Goten, Zatarra's abilities seem to have come as naturally to her as breathing, and were brought to light in the midst of innocent childs play. In spite of his attempts to steer Zatarra clear of the hero's way of life, Nead comes to the conlusion that he would have to allow his daughter to make her own choices, and inevitably, suffer the consquences but as time goes on, he finally acknowledges that he's always believed in her even though he disapproved of her decision in becoming a full-fledged fighter, and that he is more than certain that she is in good hands alongside Trunks and Goten. Character History At the age of thirteen, Zatarra becomes an official Z Fighter and is recognizably much more prettier than before, holding a noticably stronger resemblance to her father rather than her mother, whose features were darker and more distinguished, very much like that of a Saiyan. She is depicted as being taller than Goten though shorter than Trunks and has developed a knack for dieting, under the unnerving belief that she will only be desired if she is thin. Zatarra's hair has grown, though it remains in the same style and now wears a rather blue bow on the right side of her head. Apart from beginning to diet, she's displayed a much more softer side, as well as the capability of flight. Originally, Zatarra's mother, Queen Hippolyta, was unable to find a suitable mate courtesy of a prophecy foretold by Fortuneteller Baba regarding her first born child, should it be a male, whose power would be greater than anything known to humanity, even surpassing that of the legendary Super Saiyan's. Overcome with fright, the inhabitants and parliament of Scythia ordered their queen to relocate to the distant planet, Earth, only to return in an approximate four years after the child was delivered, arriving at the conclusion to leave out the vital fact that she gave birth to the planet's next Queen. Unlike most rulers of Earth's neighboring planets, Hippolyta did not wish to become the monarch of the universe, but on the otherhand, sought to advertise peace between the planets, which was a rarecharacteristic to come across involving a being with a power level high enough to force the entire galaxy to bow down to her supremacy. Initially, Zatarra was planned to be the legacy of Broly, but after realizing the threat he posed to both her planet and the entire universe, Hippolyta thought against it. Although she is prosperous enough to attain anything her heart desires, Zatarra has the constant impulse to steal, and is often regarded by King Kai as a 'dirty little mokey theif', though he later learns to accept Zatarra's high affinity for priceless jewelry. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters